Martial Arts Club
The Martial Arts Club is a club in Akademi High School. Appearance The room is located on the second floor in the northern wing. The room has dark grey-green walls and a light brown floor. In the middle of the room is a large grey-green mat, and two smaller mats are at the front of the room. Three long lights hang from the ceiling. The walls are decorated with multiple posters of a mountain. Potted ferns are located at the far left and near left corner. Windows are located at the back of the room. A changing room that the player can use to change into their martial arts uniform is located between the two smaller mats. Joining the Club To join the club, the player will have to talk to Budo Masuta and select the "Join" option on the interaction wheel. Afterwards, they can don a sparring outfit and participate in club activities. Once joined, the protagonist will wear a headband. Fbdssb.jpg|Asking to join. Bgsdsgbf.jpg|The benefits. Hdgrndf.jpg|Finally a member. CHangingSparringCLothes.jpg|Yandere-chan's new outfit. MartielInformation.jpg|More information about the club. MartialArtsClubHeadband.PNG|Yandere-chan's headband. Benefits While Yandere-chan is a member of this club, she will automatically win any struggle against Heroes. If YandereDev determines that this too powerful and needs to be nerfed, it will instead give the player massive amounts of strength in the fighting minigame. Usage After every school day, members of this club will enter the room, change into their martial arts uniforms, and spar. Master Budo Masuta typically watches two students spar at a time. Students that aren't fighting kneel on the tiny mats. When it is time to return to class, the students will change back to their school uniforms and leave the room. If the player joins in with club activities, they will all kick on a mat. To not be kicked out, Yandere-chan must participate at least once a week. In the future, there will be a martial arts style minigame in this club, similar to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_Souls Dark Souls]. The protagonist will be permanently locked onto a target and her movement is always relative to her target. She has a stamina bar and is able to use a light or heavy attack. She is also able to block and roll to dodge attacks.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659837300398907392 In the future, the protagonist will be able to spar with members regardless of whether she is a member of the club. In the future, the katana might be able to be found in this room.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667541705495724032 Martialartsmoves.gif|The club members practicing martial arts moves. Ageagf.jpg|Club activities. Members *Budo Masuta - The founder and president *Mina Rai - Journeyman-level disciple *Sho Kunin - Journeyman-level disciple *Shi Ta - Apprentice-level disciple *Juku Ren - Apprentice-level disciple *Yandere-chan (Player Choice) Leaving and Disbanding The protagonist will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student. In the future, she will also be kicked out if the player does not participate in club activities at least once a week. If Budo dies or if there are less than five members in the club, the club will disband. Once the club closes, the door to the room will be locked. The player can also request permission to leave, but once they leave, they can never join again. LeavingMartialArts.jpeg|Leaving the Martial Arts Club Martial Arts Club Disband.png|Club disbands because there are not enough members. Sssgggyf.png|Club disbands because Budo is dead. Trivia *Haruto Yuto and Yui Rio used to belong in this club before the November 15, 2015 Update. *There was a glitch that all Martial Arts students were in the Light Music Club in the December 1st, 2015 Build. *All default members of this club, except for Juku Ren who is a Teacher's Pet, have the Heroic personality trait and are capable of self-defense. Each member has a varying degree of strength. **"'Jukuren shita shokunin' means 'Journeyman' which is a reference to someone who is learning something."https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691474184367525890 *The club was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Update. *If a member of this club sees Yandere-chan kill someone, and she manages to avoid getting caught by him/her (most easily doable by killing someone in Cirno Mode, grabbing the body in front of a member, teleporting to her class, stand on the desk, skip to 5:59 PM, and wait for the day to end) then if she asks Budo if she can join he will say "It's hard to say this, but... one of our members has a big problem with you. To avoid conflict, I can't allow you to join this club. I'm very sorry." If Budo himself sees it, then he will say "You are not welcome here! Leave at once!" *If the club gets disbanded, Martial Arts students will stop wearing the white headband. *In previous updates, Hayato Haruki was in the Martial Arts Club and wore the white headband, despite being a Teacher's Pet. Gallery InsideMartialArtsRoom.png|The first appearance of the club room. Martial_Arts_Club_Nov16.png|Martial Arts Club as of November 16th, 2015. Category:Places Category:Clubs Category:Akademi High Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Second Floor Category:Game Mechanics